


It's My Party (And I'll Have Sex If I Want To)

by tealrewts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealrewts/pseuds/tealrewts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your classic party ficlet with a twist.... a gay twist 0__o</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party (And I'll Have Sex If I Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: gay boys!! if you dont like it then dont read. also ur a homophobe. multi pairings (couldnt keep my gamtav out of here XD) pls review!!

"So. How do we do this party thing?" John laughed, sitting down on the carpet.

Dave shrugged. "Bro gave me a couple six packs. We can at least start by drinking those." Everyone quickly agreed. "LETS PLAY SOME PARTY GAMES!!!" shouted an excited Nepeta, who was quickly pulled down by Kanaya, whom had been chatting with Rose the entire night.

John looked at Dave, and whispered, "Where are they?" Dave smirked. "Let me show you." They walked into John's drive way, where the taller boy's car was parked. Dave opened the car door, and pulled out the six packs. Just like he promised. "So cool" John whispered. "What?" asked Dave, pulling the beer out from the backseat. "Nothing. Come on, let's bring these inside."

\----------later-----

  
"MOTHERFUCKINGDANCEPARTY!!" shouted a drunk Terezi. Dave laughed absent mindedly, scanning the room to see if he could find his best bro. In one secluded corner of the living room, Sollux had pushed Karkat against a wall, and they were now sloppily making out. In the oposite corner stood a completely drunk Kanaya, who was sucking the face of Dave's twin, Rose. He was surprised, because he knew for a fact that Rose didn't drink, but she was returning Kanaya's kisses whole heartedly.

"Guess I was right. Rose IS a lesbian." he chuckled to himself. And finally, he saw John. He looked more adorable than ever, loosly dancing with Spider Bitch and Nepeta. Dave quickly shook that thought from his head. He didn't like John that way. He was too cool. But, as he stood there, sipping his beer, he couldn't help thinking about how hot his bro looked. Shit.

Suddenly, Terezi stood up on a chair, and smiled her huge, creepy smile. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" she shouted. There were cheers of approval. Aradia and Tav were attempting to peel Sollux and Karkat appart. Finally, both trolls agreed to keep their hands off each other for at least until the game ended. Dave sighed, downed his beer, and went to join his friends in this crazy party game.

The bottle spun. Dave stood outside of the circle, still working on finishing his first beer. First, Karkat landed on Terezi, which resulted in an angry Sollux attempting to punch his blind friend. "Okay, uhh, maybe we can just spin again." John said eagerly. "I don't think Karkat should try again, anyone it lands on will make Sollux mad." he laughed. "Here, I'll spin!" John was about to go, when Kanaya tripped and spilled beer all over Vriska.

"SHIT! Kanaya! What the fuck?!" yelled the Spider Skank, who was now drenched in miller light. "Sorry vriskahhh." giggled Kan, falling on Rose, who smiled and caught her. Dave smirked at the blonde girl, who rolled her eyes and took Kanaya to sit on the couch.

"I'm gonna go wash this shit off. John, can I use your bathroom?" asked Vriska. John nodded. "Third door, on the left." She smiled at him, got up, and walked down the hall. Dave walked over and sat down where Egbert's patron troll had been sitting. Terezi gave Dave a micheivious smile. "Looks like Cool Kid Strider has decided to play," she laughed. He rolled his eyes behind his shades, and looked over at John, who sat on the other side of the room. "Let's do this!" giggled the brown haired boy. 'Okay, he's official the most adorable human being ever.' thought the cool kid, downing his beer in self hatred. John spun the bottle. The person it landed on made Dave's stomach drop.

"...Dave." John said, shocked. He didn't know what to think about this. At that moment, Vriska walked in, spit out the pepsi-cola she'd been drinking, and began to clap. "YES! Oh my god, yes! This is PERFECT!!" she shouted. Nepeta, who had been sitting on Jade's lap, jumped up and smiled. "I can go mark this as canon on my shipping chart! This is the best!" she yelled, happily. "Not so fast." retorted a sceptic Rose. "This was just luck. It doesn't mean anything." She looked at Dave and winked. Nepeta sighed and sat back down on Jade's lap, who scratched her behind her ears. She seemed to forget entirely about her dissapointment, and began to purr.

John looked at Dave nervously. The blonde boy shrugged, grabbed the six pack that was next to him, and stood up. "Let's go, Egderp." He took the bewildered boy's hand, and pulled him up. They entered the bathroom. Dave locked the door, and sat down. He passed John a beer, and began to drink his second. There was a sickening silence, which the blue eyed boy broke quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't kno-" "Forget it, bro. Like Rose said, it was luck." Dave shrugged. John bit his lip. The taller boy rolled his eyes. "You know, we don't have to kiss or anything. We can just talk." John looked up. "Really?" "Yeah." Dave's stomach hurt. Which was stupid. What was he supposed to say, 'No. I want you, mister strider. Come fuck me so hard that I wont rememb-' "Oh cool!" said the derpy boy, happily.

"So the bottle almost landed on Vriska. If it hadn't been for Kan, you'd be fucking her by now, seeing as she's a slut." They heard the music turn on. The others were all obviously done playing. "Yeah. I'm not really sure if I want that, though." Dave gave John a look which obviously meant, 'Why the fuck not?' John giggled. "I kind of like someone else."

Dave was persistant. "Who?" he asked about fifty times. Finally, John gave up. "Fine! I'm dumb. I lied. I don't like anyone. Girls are too high maintenence." He said, finishing his fifth beer. John was obviously intoxicated at this point. "That's cool. You're probably just gay, and won't admit it." Dave said. 'Please be fucking gay, please please please oh my go-' "Dave, that's silly! No, I'm not gay." Argued the small boy, laughing and attempting to hit him, but failing horribly.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not either." "You probably are, Strider." "Nope." "Cool Kids can be gay too, you know." "Not me." "Oh? So then, you wont mind if I do this?" asked a comically drunk John, taking of his shirt and crawling over to Dave. "What the fuck Egbert?" He said. John giggled.

"No homo." he whispered, now on top of his best bro. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He kissed John, which sent both of them into shock. They both pulled away. "Oh." said John, sitting back.

Dave couldn't believe how much of a horny asshole he was. "Egbert, I'm sorry." Dave said, still lying on the floor, in shock. John paused. "Dave... why did you do that?" he asked, slowly. "John..." said the blonde, trying to find how to explain this in the coolest way possible. "I'm gay." So not cool. "How long have you known?" John asked, even slower this time.

"A while. John, I can't take it anymore. You throwing yourself at me all the time... I'm not asexual, for god's sake. I have feelings. And yeah, I feel like shit about it, but I do like you. A lot." Silence. "Egderp, I'm sorr-" "No." John bit his lip. "Dave, you don't have to be sorry... I... I think I liked that." he smiled. Dave looked at him. Now he was the bewildered one. "I never really thought about it, but I guess..." the boy with glasses paused.

"I guess I might like boys too." John giggled. Dave was glad he was wearing his glasses, because the confused look on his face was obviously extremely uncool. "Not just boys though, Dave." He crawled over and got back on top of Dave. "I like you." Dave was about to respond, but John gave him a deep, passionate kiss. They laid there for a while, kissing each other like nothing else mattered. Finally, they pulled away. "What does this mean for us, mister strider?" John giggled. "It means Yes Homo. Shit, let's be the most obnoxious couple ever. Matching sweaters and all." replied the blonde boy, kissing John again.

They all finally decided that it was time for bed. Everyone went to their designated rooms, some people switching rooms so that they could be with their boyfriends/girlfriends. John had put condoms in every room, with the help of Jade. At first it had been a joke, but now he was glad that he did. He knocked on the door to his bedroom, in case there was a couple in there. Turns out there was.

"Uhh, we're busy! Sorry John." shouted Tavros. "Motherfucking miracles going on in here, bro." "Gamzee! Shhhh!" John laughed. He walked into the empty living room. John's house had so many rooms, it was insane. It got confusing very easliy. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. He hadn't seen Dave since the incedent in the bathroom. He was getting worried. What if Dave didn't actually want to be with him? What if- "Hey, sexy." John jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hi Dave." he blushed, standing up.

Dave was leanining against the wall. "Where are we sleeping?" "We're sleeping together?" "I thought so." He shrugged. John nodded. "Yeah! I mean, that sounds good. It's just... Tav and Gamzee are... busy... in my room..." Dave made a gagging sound. John thought for a second. "We could always use my Dad's room." Suddenly, a shout came from Dad's room. "Kanaya! Oh my god..." Dave froze. "Shit, that's Rose. Oh my god. Okay so basically I just heard my sister have an orgasm. Fucking hell, I'm scarred for life." He made more gagging noises. John laughed.

"We can go hang out with Nepeta, and Jade! They're not having sex. I was just in there. They're watching Toy Story." Dave shook his head. "No, we need to be alone." he thought. Then came the signature Strider smirk. "How about my car?"

John was being kissed. Oh fuck, he was being kissed. "Dave." he whispered. His shirt came off. "Daaaaaaaave." he whispered. Dave's shirt came off. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaave." he moaned. A hand went down his pants. He shuddered at the touch of his new boyfriend. Dave began to nibble at his neck. He smiled. "Well this is a night of firsts." He managed to mumble. Dave paused. "What?" he asked. "Yeah." John shrugged, his body loging to be kissed again. Dave sat up. 'Nonono come baaack dav-' "What do you mean?" John sighed.

"First kiss. First boyfriend. Also, I'm a virgin." There was silence. "Me too." whispered Dave. John sat up. "Huh?" Dave shrugged. "Not the kissing part. I've kissed a lot of people. But the boyfriend part. And the virgin part." John smirked at him. "Cool kid strider is a virgin?" He shrugged. "Obviously, it's not easy to grow up being gay. I don't want to fuck a girl. Also, I only ever liked you, since we were thirteen."

John blushed. "So cool kid Strider is a virgin." he repeated. "I was waiting for you, don't you know." John giggled and tackled Dave with a kiss. They were frantically rolling around, exploring each other's bodies, stopping for breath only twice. Dave started to take off John's pants. "Dave, wait." said a panicked John, popping up. Dave sat up and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe we should wait to have sex. I mean, I don't think either of us want to lose our virginity in the back of a car. Also, we've only just started dating. I'm not sure if I'm ready." Dave nodded.

"This is sort of a big deal for me." John continued. "I didn't really even really think about my sexuality until Vriska tried to kiss me."" Now Dave was REALLY glad that he was wearing his glasses. His shocked expression was the polar opposite of cool. "We were hanging out in my back yard, and... well... she sort of asked me if I liked her. I told her I didn't know. And then she told me that maybe a kiss would change my mind. And then I sort of fell out of my chair." Dave smirked. "At that moment, I sort of thought that I might be gay... I mean, the only person I'd ever found attractive was you! I just always thought that it was in a... bro way." The words tumbled from John's mouth so quickly that Dave almost didn't hear him.

"So I think I'd like to wait. Just for a while." Dave smiled at his new boyfriend. "Whatever you want, Egderp." he said. He kissed him gently, and pulled him down with him. "But we are fucking snuggling right now." John smiled. Their legs were intertwined, their noses touching. "Tangle buddies." they both whispered at the same time, as they fell asleep.


End file.
